The darkness within
by SherlockMerlinPotterhead
Summary: Arthur has accepted Merlin's magic, but that doesn't mean that his trouble is over. Morgana knows who Emrys is and wants his power, but she knows that Merlin would would rather die than betray Arthur. So she uses the darkness. A spell that eventually leaves a person with nothing but hate. What will Arthur do when he is forced to choose between Camelot and his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Just want to say if anyone is reading my other story 'Secrets to be kept', I've not given up on it. I'm just having a break. While I do I'm writing this :) It's very much a bromance story between Merlin and Arthur, and some of the other knights. Constructive criticism would be very useful. Read and hopefully enjoy :) **

Arthur had known about Merlin's magic for a few months, after he had used magic to save his life. Needless to say he hadn't been expecting it. Arthur almost had him arrested when he found out, it was Gwen that had convinced him not to. They argued for days about it. Merlin trying to get him to see why magic wasn't evil. It wasn't really the magic that had made him so angry though, as he was beginning to see magic as a force for good anyway, it was the lies.

Arthur had only really forgiven Merlin when he asked Arthur if he wanted him to leave, for it made Arthur really think about what Camelot would be like without Merlin. He realised he didn't know what he would do without his friend. Who, even after finding out he was a warlock, he still trusted. Arthur knew Merlin would never intentionally hurt any of them, which is why he hadn't banished him straight away. Arthur even began to feel guilty for making Merlin feel like he had to go. As it wasn't because he didn't have any friends left there. Because apart from Leon, all the knights had forgiven him almost as soon as they found out. Even Leon, who had been loyal to Uther, came around eventually

Arthur couldn't say it happened straight away, but over time he had come to accept Merlin's magic. Which meant he had to think of the laws of Camelot. He agreed to go with Merlin to see the druids and talk about a treaty between them, to start the slow return of magic to Camelot. Until the laws were lifted though, they decided it would be better if Merlin stayed as Arthur's servant.

Merlin could honestly say he had never felt so good. He didn't have to hide any more, and could actually be himself around his friends.

Merlin had told Arthur everything about his magic, or so Arthur thought. Somehow Merlin couldn't bring himself to tell Arthur about Freya or Balinor. Or any of the other times Arthur had hurt him. He knew that Arthur already felt guilty for what his father had done, he couldn't tell him and thought he never would.

Until a few months after. Arthur decided to go on a hunting trip. Just taking with him the knights of the round table, and Merlin. Though that went without saying. They rode through the forest, the sun seeping through the leaves in the trees above.

"It's not fair though. How come you can destroy an entire army, and I can't even start a fire." Gwaine complained to the warlock.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked curiously, having been talking Leon.

"Gwaine decided yesterday he wanted to become a sorcerer and now he's giving up because after half an hour of practise he can't do any spells" Merlin said smiling.

"You couldn't expect to be able to do any magic after half an hour." Elyion said.

"It takes years of practise doesn't it." Percival said.

"Merlin doesn't need to practice." Gwaine moaned.

"But I'm not a sorcerer am I?" Merlin said.

"You should probably go on with what you do best, Gwaine." Leon said.

"What? Drinking?"

"I was going to say protecting the King and Camelot, but that works too." Leon said smiling. Merlin laughed along with the others until something made him stop. He could feel magic was near, evil magic. It was powerful too, which made him think of Morgana. It made the magic inside begin to rise to the surface, incase he needed to use it.

"Stop." Merlin said, and everyone became still taking in his nervous tone. He looked through the trees trying to see her. Hoping against hope that his feeling was wrong. He saw what could have been a shadow coming through the trees, but as she came into the clearing Merlin saw it was Morgana. Just as he feared.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. He followed Merlin's eyes to Morgana, and gave a sharp intake of breath. He gave his knights a warning look. They had all agreed a long time ago that they wouldn't tell Morgana about Merlin being Emrys, and Arthur wanted to make sure they remembered it. He only managed to catch Gwaine eye though and he gave a slight nod. All the others were keeping their eyes firmly on Morgana.

"It has been too long dear brother." Morgana said with a smirk. They all got off their horses, the knights grabbing their swords and pointing them at Morgana menacingly. She didn't so much as blink at them. Her eyes were on Arthur.

"Morgana." Arthur said darkly.

"What do you want witch?" Gwaine demanded.

"Only what is rightfully mine. The throne of Camelot." Morgana said.

"You've already tried to take it and have failed." Arthur said. "You may be powerful Morgana but you are nothing compared to the might of Camelot." Morgana eyes became dark with fury. She seemed to be fighting to keep herself from screaming at him.

"That may be." Morgana said angrily. "You're right, I may have been going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. It wasn't like Morgana to admit weakness, even back when they were friends.

"I've only been attacking Camelot with powerful allies and armies. I can see now. If I want to destroy Camelot, I only have to destroy you." Morgana said evilly. Merlin knew this would happen. That she'd try to harm Arthur in some way, he started to silently cast a protective charm over Arthur. So that he would be protected from Morgana's magic. He began to feel light headed, it was a powerful spell and weakened him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use any magic though. He didn't want Morgana to know who he was.

"We won't let you harm the King." Elyion threatened.

"Do you really think you can stop me with swords?" Morgana asked, giving a high pitched hysterical laugh. "When did I say anything about wanting to hurt him anyway?"

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I said, I wanted to destroy you. I don't need to harm you for that. I can destroy you with regret and guilt instead." Morgana taunted. "Even if I did want to kill you I couldn't."

"Starting to doubt your ability?" Arthur asked, trying to hide his worry that Morgana might suspect a sorcerer was protecting him. Or worse that it was Merlin.

"No, you know why I couldn't. For a while now I have tried to find out the identity of Emrys." The knights and Arthur held they're breath, Morgana saw them become tense. She smirked at the sight of it. "I know that you've heard of him. The sorcerer that is said to be protecting Camelot. Well, I went to see the druids a few weeks ago. They took a bit of persuasion, but people give in so easily when the people they care about are threatened. Eventually they told me everything I needed to know about Emrys. They even gave me his actual name. Merlin" A kind of stillness set in around them, before Arthur broke it.

"You can't really believe Merlin's a sorcerer." Arthur began feebly.

"Don't try and lie to me." Morgana said sharply. "You know, you all do. The druids were kind enough to tell me about your treaty, and your plan to return magic to Camelot."

"Isn't that what you wanted Morgana? A Camelot where magic if free?" Arthur demanded.

"It does not make up for your sins. "Morgana screeched. "You don't know what you have done, to your supposed friends and your Kingdom. You will see! And you will pay Arthur Pendragon!"

"How? After all you have already said that you cannot harm Arthur while I am here." Merlin said coming forward to stand beside him. Arthur seemed uncomfortable having Merlin face Morgana, the same thoughts seemed to be going through Gwaine's head. "I am far more powerful than you."

"He speaks." Morgana said. "Even after the druids told me I didn't believe it was you, but it began to make sense after a while though. You were always getting in the way."

"You have not idea how many times I have stopped you Morgana and I will again. Whatever you are planning, I will stop you.." Merlin said powerfully.

"Not this time Emrys" Morgana said knowingly. "I know of your power, and I was thinking of what I could do with all that power. Camelot would only be the start."

"Merlin would never help you." Gwaine said.

"Who says he'll have a choice?" Morgana asked evilly. "I want Merlin's power, and I want to see my brother destroyed. I can't think of anything that would destroy Arthur more than his best friend turning against him."

"What are you planning Morgana?" Arthur demanded, glaring daggers at her. She ignored Arthur completely.

"Have you ever heard of the darkness Merlin. A spell that over time destroys all the goodness in a person, leaving only hatred. No one can fight it. Not even the all powerful Emrys. I think when you feel all that hatred you'll be less opposed to joining me." Morgana taunted.

"It's Merlin your after." Gwaine said. Arthur immediately pushed Merlin behind him, and the knights stepped closer to him protectively. Fury burning in their eyes at the thought of her hurting their friend.

"Don't you dare Morgana." Arthur said angrily.

"No one has enough power for that spell" Merlin said shouted past them. "Not even me."

"It's good that my brother has made so many enemies with magic then, I told them the magic would be used to destroy the King. And in a way I was telling the truth." Morgana smirked. "Goodbye Merlin."

She started muttering an enchantment under her breath, and her eyes became black. A kind of black smoke leaving them and making it's way towards Merlin. He tried to make a shield, but he was still weak from the powerful protective charm that he put over Arthur. The most he managed was a shimmering purple mist which would be enough to stop minor spells. It passed through it though, and then went straight through Arthur and the knights. Before disappearing into Merlin's eyes.

Arthur and Gwaine dropped to his side. The rest of the knights went towards Morgana, holding their swords tighter. Morgana weakened by the powerful enchantment staggered back slightly. Arthur looked at his friend worriedly. Merlin's eyes were tight shut, and his breathing was more like gasping. Arthur's heat began to beat faster, as he grabbed his shoulder shaking him.

"Merlin?" Arthur said desperately. "Merlin? Wake up!"

"Merlin?" Gwaine said, before hearing that hysterical laugh again and feeling his blood boil. "I'm going to kill you!" Gwaine yelled at Morgana. She just smirked at him. She used the last of her strength to mutter a spell and a blinding red light burst around her, and she was gone. Gwaine swore violently under his breath. With Morgana gone the rest of the knights went to Merlin's side.

"Merlin! You better wake up now or I will make you polish all the armour there is in Camelot." Arthur said, you could hear form his tone how terrified he was. Merlin eyes suddenly snapped open and, upon seeing them, pushed himself up and staggered back wards away from them.

"Merlin?" Arthur said warily.

"Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said, with a smug smile on his face. It wasn't Merlin though. Anyone close to him would have known. There was an overconfidence in his voice that wasn't like Merlin, it was more like Morgana. The usual light behind his eyes was gone. Now there was only darkness.

**We have evil Merlin now then. In the next chapter he's going to be making Arthur feel guilty, I don't know if I'm going to make there a way to change him back though. What would happen if Arthur was forced to choose between killing his best friend and saving Camelot? Anyway review please with any ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Can I just say thank you to everyone that followed or favourited my story :) Also thank you to the reviewers! I love your ideas :) **

**Here are my responses to reviews :)**

**DairyMilk123 - Thank you so much! I love your comments. I also love your idea of bringing the dragon into it, I probably will in a future chapter :)**

**ruby890 - Thanks, and I'll always try to update as quickly as I can :)**

**1983Sarah - Thank you, I hope you think I'm alright at writing evil Merlin. Please give a review if you think I could improve in any way. Also I think you're right, the druids would probably able to help. I want to get them into the story somewhere :)**

**I found it difficult to write evil Merlin, because I love him so much! Hopefully I did alright though! Read and review :)**

Merlin suddenly felt overcome with a hatred unlike anything he had ever known. It pulsed through him, taking him over. He tried to hold on to who he was, but he felt himself beginning to forget. All his memories changing. The ones of his friends and how much they cared about him being pushed to the back of his mind, so that all he could recall were the memories where they had hurt and disappointed him. Even if they did it unknowingly.

When he looked at them he wasn't the same. He was filled with a burning hatred and deep bitterness, and he wanted them to suffer. Suffer as his kind had suffered. He didn't know how he could have been so blind. He had been helping the Pendragon when all along he had been the enemy. Persecuting and destroying those with magic without remorse. He knew now why Camelot should fall, and with Morgana's powers as well as his he could tear Camelot apart and destroy the people that call themselves his friends.

"Merlin?" Percival said cautiously.

"My name isn't Merlin." Merlin shouted powerfully, his voice echoing around the trees. Arthur almost took a step back. "It's Emrys." Leon half heartedly raised his sword but lowered it when Gwaine shot him a glare.

"Merlin." Arthur began, trying to keep his voice calm. "This isn't you."

"How would you know?" Merlin spat. "You don't know me Arthur Pendragon. You know nothing of what I've been through. Or what you've taken away from me. I despise you!" Arthur's face fell at his words. He knew that this wasn't Merlin, but he couldn't keep the hurt from his eyes.

"You don't mean that." He said weakly.

"The real Merlin wouldn't say that, you are the darkness. Let him go." Gwaine demanded.

"But I am Merlin. We're one in the same now. I'm still the same person, only the darkness has made certain things clear to me. Such as where my loyalties should lie." Merlin said.

"Your loyalties lie with your friends." Elyion said firmly.

"And you're my friends are you?" Merlin said, his eyes going dark. "Would you be the same friends that persecuted my kind, just standing back and watching as the pyres were lit. Never saying a word." The knights hung their heads in shame.

"We had no idea you had Magic." Percival said solemnly.

"And that's an excuse." Merlin shouted.

"No!" Leon said quickly. "It's no excuse. All we can say is we had been born in a time where magic was feared, it's all we knew."

"Merlin we're so sorry for what we have done to you in the past, you know we would never intentionally hurt you. The past is the past though, and the Merlin I know already forgave me. You can't become like Morgana, blaming me for what my father did, Merlin you just can't. I'm not my father. I'm already bringing magic back to Camelot." Arthur said.

"The law has not changed, magic is still punishable by death. If you had intended to free magic you would have done so already. You are exactly like your father!" Merlin said harshly. Arthur couldn't bear it, Merlin looking at him with such hatred and coldness. He desperately tried to separate Merlin and the darkness in his head but it was getting more and more difficult.

"What have I ever done to make you hate me so much." Arthur choked.

"You have done more than you can imagine. I was being kind before, protecting you from yourself. I've hidden all the wrongs you have done to me in the past, but it's about time you knew." Merlin said coldly. "You may remember Will, I knew him all my life and he was my only friend while I was growing up. He gave his life to save yours, and what did you say when I was crying over his death? You said I should have told you he was a sorcerer. You don't care about him though do you? He's just another man that died to keep you safe.

It's not just him though. There was also Balinor, my father. You never did ask me how I got my Dragon lord powers. You just foolishly assumed it came with being a warlock. As I remember I got a few hours at his side before he died. For what? For Camelot? All you told me was that no man was worth my tears, well I mean what I said Arthur! You're certainly not!

Then there was Freya. The only women I have ever loved. She was the basket that killed the villagers, she had no choice though. She was cursed. But why would you take the time to find that out, you just heard the word magic and you had decided her fate. Her blood is on your hands. I have nightmares of them dying almost every night, and yet I stayed by your side.

You know I never told you about all the people I had to kill, but now I ask myself why didn't I? After all you have killed everyone I cared about. I only ever killed to save you, and I was the one who had to live with the guilt. That as well as the constant fear of being found out and executed for something I was born with.

You have taken everything away from me Arthur Pendragon, and you dare to ask me why I hate you." By the end Merlin was seething, you could feel the dark magic emanating from him. All the knights were stunned into silence, either by shock or fear from the outburst of fury.

Although Merlin had put a lot of feeling into what he said, it was only ever feelings of hatred and bitterness. He had felt no sadness when he thought of Will, and his eyes hadn't even misted when he spoke of Freya's death. It was almost as if he couldn't feel that side of himself any more. He didn't miss it though. Merlin could see now that feelings and caring were a sign of weakness, a weakness that the King of Camelot began to show.

Arthur could honestly say that this was the most guilty he had ever felt. His heart broke with every word he said. He began to ask himself why Merlin hadn't told him about any of this before, did he really want to protect him from himself so badly? Why did Merlin protect him at all after all he had done? Merlin must have forgiven him. Though Arthur didn't know how he could. He certainty wouldn't have been able to, but that was just the kind of person Merlin was. If it were possible that made him feel even worse.

Gwaine was looking at him in scorn. Arthur couldn't blame him, he knew how close he was to Merlin. If it had been the other way around he would probably be angry at him. However, Leon was looking at him with pity and almost understanding.

"Merlin I'm so..." Arthur began weakly.

"Sorry is not enough." Merlin shouted. "I will be back and I will destroy everything you hold dear for all you have done."

"Why don't you just kill me now then?" Arthur asked. The knights glared at Arthur warningly, before turning warily to Merlin. They were clutching their swords as if they were life lines, but if the time came probably none of them would be brave enough to use them.

"Because I want you to see your Kingdom fall apart." Merlin said smirking evilly, taking pleasure from seeing Arthur look so weak and powerless. "I'll be seeing you all again soon I'm sure."

"I don't care what you say." Gwaine said suddenly, going forward. Just as Merlin was about to use magic to disappear. "You're not Merlin, and he's in there somewhere. I know it."

"The Merlin you knew is gone." Merlin said. Before muttering something under his breath and disappearing into thin air, much like Morgana had. He had gone so suddenly that he left behind him a deafening silence.

Merlin's words of hatred were still going round in Arthur's head, he staggered back slightly. He almost felt like someone had put a dagger through his heart when Merlin said his last words. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

"Sire! Sire, are you alright." Leon asked firmly, trying to steady him. Arthur nodded his head slightly.

"What are we going to do now sire?" Percival asked. Arthur couldn't think straight, only just taking in what the knight was asking him. Suddenly it was like the leader inside him woke up. He pulled himself together.

"We should get back to Camelot." Arthur said. Trying to sound decisive, but his voice was still shaky. "We figure out what to do then."

"What do you mean figure out what to do?" Gwaine demanded accusingly.

"We need to see Gaius and find out if there's a way to save Merlin." Arthur said. Before Gwaine asked him the question he was dreading.

"And if there isn't?" Gwaine pushed. Arthur honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he'd do without Merlin. If Merlin was true to his threat he would attack Camelot. He was powerful enough. Arthur couldn't go to war though, not against Merlin.

"We'll take it from there." Leon said. Saving Arthur from having to answer. Gwaine looked like he wanted to say more, but held his tongue. They made their way back to their horses, planning to get back to Camelot as quickly as possible. On the ride back though Gwaine's face was still screwed up with frustration at the entire situation.

Arthur's face was shockingly lacking emotion considering what had just happened. He had to keep it together though. Falling apart wouldn't help Merlin, or anyone else for that matter. So he kept everything he felt from reaching his face. He was King after all, he had had enough practice of staying strong for everyone else.

All he had was the hope that Gaius would know something. Some way to save him and stop Morgana. They always did defeat Morgana didn't they, but then again, he always had Merlin at his side. In honesty he didn't know how he would do this without him.

**Thanks for reading :) I wasn't sure if I wrote evil Merlin well enough, can people review if they think I can improve in any way! I will probably have a Merlin and Morgana alliance next chapter:) Thank you again for all the follows, favourites and reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya :) I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I'll try not to next time! Thank you to everyone that followed or favourited! Also to those that reviewed :)**

**CloverAdelle- Thank you :) I was looking for more good evil Merlin fics, but couldn't find any so I look forward to reading yours :)**

**1983Sarah- Thank you :) I love your comments, they're always really encouraging :) You're right, I think Merlin has probably kept these feelings inside for a while. But I really wanted Arthur to finally see how much Merlin has given up for him:) **

**ruby890- Thank you :) **

**As you can probably see I've changed my name to SherlockMerlinPotterhead because I love all of these :) I've got Morgana again in this chapter, but what is she and Merlin planning?**

Arthur and the knights reached the castle, and made their way to Gaius's chambers. Where he was with Gwen. Her face lit up as she saw Arthur. She ran over to hug him, but Arthur only returned it half heartedly. Not even attempting a smile. Gwen and Gaius knew at once that something was wrong, everyone was so solemn and tense.

"Arthur what is it?" Gwen asked. She then realised that there was a noticeable absence. She looked past the knights, trying to find her friend. "Where's Merlin?"

All the knights seemed to stiffen at her words, making Gwen's heart drop. She was suddenly afraid something may have happened to the warlock.

"Gaius what do you know of the darkness?" Arthur asked.

"What's happened?" Gaius asked.

The King took a deep breath before he went on to tell them what had happened. Gwen clutched Arthur's arm tightly, with a look of worry and sympathy on her face. When he had finished Gaius seemed very unsettled, as would be expected.

"So do you know anything about this enchantment?" Arthur asked.

"I have heard of it's existence." Gaius said.

"Do you know if there is any way to reverse it?" Gwaine asked. looking at him expectantly..

"I'm sorry, but if there is a way it is knowledge I do not possess." Gaius said.

"What about the druids?" Gwen asked desperately. "Would they know more?"

"Or the great dragon?" Arthur added.

"They may, yes. The great dragon would be more likely to know, being a creature of the old religion. However without Merlin's dragon lord powers I wouldn't know how to find him. The druids are our only chance." Gaius said, Arthur nodded.

"Gwaine, tomorrow you'll go to the druid camp." Arthur said firmly.

"Why aren't you going?" Gwaine asked accusingly.

"I have to stay near Camelot, just in case Merlin... Just in case Merlin attacks Camelot." Arthur said. The words not feeling right. Gwaine nodded slightly at the response, even if he do it a bit reluctantly. "You should all go get some rest, it's been a long day."

The knights nodded leaving the chamber, but Arthur didn't follow them. Gwen stayed at Arthur's side.

"Is there something else you want to ask me sire?" Gaius asked.

"Yes." Arthur said uncomfortably. "I wanted to ask you about Freya." Gaius seemed taken aback.

"Where did you hear that name?" Gaius asked.

"Mer... The darkness said it was the name of a cursed girl that Merlin used to be in love with." Arthur said. "There was a girl, I can just about remember her. The bastet. Is what Merlin said true though, was he in love with her?"

"Yes." Gaius said warily, after a few moments of thought. Gwen gasped, probably because she remembered the young druid.

"And I..." Arthur trailed off.

"Yes." Gaius said again.

"That's why he was so down after the bastet was killed." Gwen breathed. "It was almost like he was in mourning, well I guess he was."

"Well why didn't I see it then?" Arthur asked in frustration at himself. "I'm his friend, I should've seen he was grieving."

"Merlin's very good at hiding his feelings when he's hurting, he wouldn't have wanted to upset you sire." Gaius said. Trying to be reassuring, but his words had the opposite effect.

"That's what worries me." Arthur said. "How much has he been hiding from me. Some of the other things he said... He said he hated me."

"Arthur, it's the darkness that makes him hate you, that's not Merlin. You must remember that. What he says may be true, but we have no idea how Merlin actually feels about it. He's probably forgiven you, otherwise why would he save your life. You can't take this to heart. Promise me you won't torture yourself over this until you've talked to Merlin. The real Merlin." Gwen said pleadingly.

"If we ever get the real Merlin back." Arthur breathed, making silence echo around the room. No one had anything to say to that. They wouldn't make any promises that they couldn't keep.

Gwaine set off at first light, it took him a good few hours to find the druids. He spent the entire journey trying to put all thoughts of Merlin and ale to the back of his mind. He was painfully aware that he hadn't been to the tavern in a few days.

Eventually he got near to the camp and was about to dismount when a voice called to him in his head.

**"Sir Gwaine." **Not having been expecting it his dismount ended up with him falling over dramatically, landing on the ground with a thud. He struggled up as a hooded figure appeared from the trees. Lowering his hood to reveal the middle aged man who's face Gwaine recognised.

"Tell me when you're going to do that." Gwaine moaned, brushing off the dry leaves and twigs that had gotten caught on his armour. "Iseldir isn't it?"

"Yes, my apologies." Iseldir said. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes." Gwaine said sheathing his sword. "I need to ask you about something to do with magic."

"Why do you not ask Emrys?" Iseldir asked in confusion, before he took Merlin's absence into consideration. "Where is Emrys?"

Gwaine told the druid leader about what had happened. Iseldir didn't interrupt him until he had finished

"This is a dire situation indeed. The darkness is a thing of nightmares. It's more than a spell, it takes over the mind and changes you. If Emrys is consumed by it I fear for us all, that kind of power in the hands of evil could cause devastation." Iseldir said wisely.

"Yes." Gwaine said frustratedly, he had heard this from Morgana. "Is there any way to reverse it?"

"I do not know." Iseldir said sadly.

Gwaine breathed heavily, he kicked a nearby tree in frustration. He felt like he was letting Merlin down. Merlin would never give up on him. He got his voice under control. "Do you know how we could find the great dragon?"

"Emrys is a dragon lord, he and the great dragon have a bond. In time he will probably sense something is wrong and seek you out." Iseldir said.

"But we don't have time." Gwaine said.

"We'll just have to hope that Emrys doesn't act before then, for all our sakes." Iseldir said gravely.

Merlin walked through the abandoned castle, it was lit only by candles that hung in mid air. Casting shadows all around him. Almost all the cold stone walls were at least partly destroyed, the dark night sky peering through the the gaps.

Merlin knew Morgana was here. Ever since she enchanted him her magic called to him, like they had some kind of bond. Merlin despised it. He didn't want his magic to be tainted by hers. He would not even be trying to find her if she wasn't so powerful, he knew she could be of use.

Eventually Merlin made his way to a door, she was on the other side. He could feel it. The door was locked, but with a flash of magic it burst open.

The room was brighter than the others with a roaring fire, yet it seemed somewhat colder. Probably because of the figure that stood by it.

"Emrys, it took you long enough." Morgana said smirking. She turned to face him, her dark cloak draped around her.

"You're not the easiest women to find Morgana." Merlin said.

"But you did, I knew you would. Our magic is bonded now. It was not my intention with the enchantment, but I can't deny that it will come in useful." Morgana said. "I trust you have come around to my way of thinking."

"I can see now that Arthur Pendragon must die for all he has done to our kind." Merlin said coldly. Morgana smiled at his words. She began to walk around him, and it made his magic tingle having her so close to him.

"We want the same things now Emrys, together Camelot will be our for the taking. I trust I have your loyalty." Morgana said expectantly. Merlin eyed her warily, a hated beginning to burn inside him again.

"My loyalty?" Merlin spat. "We may want the same things Morgana, but you don't have my loyalty and never will." Morgana's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm offering you an alliance, it would be wise not to pass on this opportunity so quickly." Morgana said fiercely.

"I haven't forgotten all you have done to me Morgana. All the times I have almost died at your hand, and you at mine. Nothing has changed between us. I despise you and you despise me." Merlin said.

"That may be." Morgana said. "But that doesn't mean we can't use each other for our own means. I want to take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot and you want to see Arthur dead. Together we can get what we want, I would think twice before saying no if I was you." Merlin looked at her suspiciously.

"I'll accept your offer Morgana, but you should know it's not because I trust you and if you betray me I will make sure you will live to regret it." Merlin said warningly. Morgana's eyes darkened at the threat, but she didn't seem afraid.

"Together we destroy Camelot." Morgana said holding out her hand.

"And kill Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said taking her hand.

**Thank you for reading, I'll try not to take too long to update. Review please :) And believe in Sherlock:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya :) I loved Merlin last night, but it was so sad. I cried when that boy died so much and I can't even remember his name. I don't think my family like watching television with me any more, all I do is shout at the characters. **

**I also have to ask why Colin Morgan has to be such a good actor that you fall in love with so easily?**

**Anyway thank you so much again for everyone that followed or favourited. Also thank you for the amazing reviews :)**

**AmericanMerlinFemaleDragon - Thank you :) **

**AnotherMerlinFan - Thank you :) This is an amazing review! I was really hoping my story would be original, so it means a lot to hear that. I'm definitely going to have Arthur apologise to Merlin, but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end it yet. But I love happy endings too!**

**1983Sarah - Thank you :) Another great review! I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**bubzchoc - Thank you :) I'll try to update as quickly as possible :)**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! We have the dragon and more evil Merlin and Morgana :)

Arthur paced back and forth in his chambers. It had been a few weeks since Merlin had gone, and Arthur still hadn't found a way to save him.

Gwaine had long since told him what Iseldir told him, and it would be an understatement to say that he hadn't taken it well. He just didn't know what to do any more. There were rumours that Morgana was preparing an army, and that she was gathering sorcerers. With all that power Camelot would fall, and Arthur had no way of stopping them.

This was usually when Arthur would ask Merlin for advise, but this time he wasn't there.

"Sire?" The king was taken from his thoughts by sir Leon.

"What is it Leon?" Arthur asked.

"The great dragon has been sighted within Camelot's borders, we think he's trying to find you." Leon said. Arthur felt a spark in his chest, and allowed himself to feel hope. Merlin once told him that the dragon's were ancient species that had the greatest knowledge of magic, if anyone would know how to make this right. It would be the dragon.

"Prepare the horses." Arthur said. Leon nodded and left the chamber.

Arthur and the knights set off within the hour, and found the dragon at a clearing near the castle. Only the knights of the round table had gone with the King. Seeing as all the other knights still believed the dragon to be dead. The patrol that sighted the dragon were told not to mention it to anyone, as they didn't want panic to spread.

"Young King it has been a long time since our last meeting." Kilagrah said, the dragons voice vibrating around them. Arthur had been face to face with the great dragon twice since he had tried to kill him, but he still felt a sense of fear. Especially now Merlin wasn't at his side to protect him.

"It has." Arthur nodded, keeping strength in his voice.

"Where is Merlin?" Kilagrah demanded, wasting no time in getting to the issue at hand. "I have not been able to sense his presence for a few days, the bond between us must have been severely weakened. What has happened?"

"It was Morgana." Arthur stated. The dragons eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What has the witch done?" Kilagrah asked fiercely.

Arthur told him everything that happened. As he went on he got more and more worried that Kilagrah would breathe fire at him, as fury began to emanate from the dragon. When Arthur eventually finished there was a deafening silence, until Gwaine broke it.

"How do we stop the darkness then?" Gwaine asked, sounding a lot more confident that Arthur did.

"There is only one way to stop the darkness." Kilagrah said, before adding almost mournfully. "You must kill Merlin."

"What?" Arthur asked shakily, the words not quite sinking in.

"The darkness is an ancient enchantment used by the priestesses of the old religion to turn their enemies against each other, there is no way to reverse such magic. So you must kill Merlin." The great dragon repeated. Anger began to fill Arthur, he wanted to shout at Kilagrah. Scream at him, but when he opened his mouth he found he couldn't speak. Elyion, Percival and Leon seemed angry as well, yet they were too paralysed with fear at the creature to find their voices.

Though the sun would go out before Gwaine didn't stand up for Merlin.

"How can you say that?" Gwaine demanded furiously. Outraged at the idea. "You're meant to be Merlin's friend." The dragon flared up again.

"The young Warlock is more than a friend to me, he is a creature of the old religion and a dragon lord. Our bond is sacred." Kilagrah boomed.

"Then how can you even suggest murdering him in cold blood!" Arthur yelled.

"Because unlike you I'm thinking of Camelot, and the future of Albion." Kilagrah said coldly.

"How dare you suggest I don't care about my Kingdom." Arthur said threateningly, forgetting about how the dragon could burn him to a cinder.

"Arthur Pendragon, I know you care deeply about the Kingdom, but your friendship with Merlin is keeping you from protecting it. If the darkness has taken over Merlin and he indeed hates Camelot, then he will stop at nothing until it is destroyed. It makes matters worse that it was Morgana that cast the enchantment. They are bonded now, which is why my and Merlin's bond is weakened. The witch can now harness Merlin's magic. Though as that was not her intention we can hope that she is unaware of that. However Merlin still has enough power to destroy Camelot and any hope of uniting the Kingdoms and bringing magic back to Camelot. We cannot allow that to happen!" Kilagrah said.

"So that's it, we should just kill Merlin and just go on without him like he never existed." Gwaine said sarcastically, but with venom in his tone.

"You have no idea how much the young warlock has done to get you all this far. You cannot let everything he's done be in vain. He would have wanted you to carry on with what he started." Kilagrah said.

"So you're saying now Merlin's done his part we don't need him any more." Gwaine suggested angrily.

"No." Kilagrah said coldly. "I'm saying that Albion and the return of magic is more important than one man."

"Well it's not to me." Arthur shouted, and even he was taken aback by the power in his voice. He needed to get away from the dragon, he couldn't listen to him any more. Arthur took a second to steady himself before turning to the knights. "We're going back to the castle." He ordered.

"Pendragon!" Kilagrah called after them. Arthur turned and glared at the dragon. "Heed my words, you cannot turn against your destiny. When the time comes, you must kill him."

Arthur felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It was Gwaine. He bit his tongue to stop himself saying something foolish, and let Gwaine pull him away. He was still reeling from everything the dragon said.

He knew he would never kill Merlin, he couldn't do that. Even the thought of hurting Merlin made him feel sick. Yet he cared about his Kingdom, it was his duty to protect it. Arthur honestly didn't know what he would do if it came to choosing between his friend and his Kingdom.

Merlin and Morgana circled the table, the thunder echoing through the walls dramatically. Plans and maps covered the table.

"We now have enough soldiers to match the might of Camelot's army." Morgana said, before adding with a smirk. "Not that we need them." Merlin looked at the battle plans cautiously.

"No, but we cannot forget about Arthur Pendragon's skill in battle and his strategy. He has gotten away from you enough." Merlin said coldly.

"And who's faults that?" Morgana said accusingly.

"I may have helped the King sometimes, but we still cannot take the risk of him getting out of the castle once the battle has begun." Merlin said seriously. "I will break into the castle and murder him before our army attacks. That way Camelot will be at it's weakest, I fail to see how they will defeat us without their precious King."

"And how do you intend to get into the citadel, they have doubled the guards." Morgana said.

"I am the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, I think I can find a way." Merlin said immodestly. Morgan nodded slightly appreciatively.

"I will agree to that plan, but only if I come with you to the castle. I want to be there when my brother finally meets his end." Morgana said.

"I would expect nothing less." Merlin said, the corner of his mouth curving into a faint smile.

"The soldiers are ready to attack on my command, when shall we put our plan into action?" Morgana asked.

"Tomorrow, I see no reason to wait." Merlin said.

"Then tomorrow we take Camelot and murder the King." Morgana smirked.

**Thanks for reading :) I will try to update within the week! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya :) Now, I just want to say thank you to everyone that followed or favourited this story. I never expected to get 38 followers! :) And also a special thank you to everyone that reviewed :) Every review makes me smile :)**

**bubzchoc - Thank you, I was worried about that chapter so it means a lot to hear that :)**

**AnotherMerlinFan - Thanks :) I hope you like what's going to happen next in the story :)**

**Youngest Ones Rule - Thanks so much :) I'm glad you like it :)**

**1983Sarah - Thank you :) You're right the dragon's response to almost everything is death! And I'm glad you think evil Merlin is all over confident and bad ass, it was what I was going for :) **

**Now I have to say this before I start the chapter! I'm sure you've all heard that there is not going to be another series of Merlin! When I found out I ranted for a few hours, and then went into depression and started watching my favourite Merlin episodes. Bursting into to tears at random moments, I don't even know why. But just when I thought I was beginning to get over it I saw on Tumblr that Sherlock is being postponed! I think the BBC are trying to destroy me, why else would they announce these things on the same day? It's just so cruel!**

But then when I started writing this chapter I realised just because Merlin's ending it doesn't mean it's over, not as long as the world of fandom keeps it going :) Just look at Harry Potter!

Arthur was sitting in the armoury with his head in his hands. The swords glinting, and the sunlight seeping through the open window. It was a warm humid summer day outside, so the coolness of the armoury was very much appreciated. Though it was the quiet and isolation that led Arthur here.

He had gone in to get away from George, who was currently trying to find him. He thought about what the court would think if they could see him now, hiding from a servant. George wanted to find Arthur so that he could be given more chores and say again what an honour it was to serve the King. Years ago Arthur liked hearing things like that, being the arrogant person he was. It was only when Merlin came he realised it didn't mean anything. He was praised every day for just being a prince. He didn't deserve any of it, and most people just said it to get ahead. But now when Merlin praised him he knew it actually meant something.

It wasn't just George he was trying to hide from though, it was everything. He was supposed to be at a meeting with the knights at the moment, but somehow he couldn't face it. They were going to talk about what they were going to do about Merlin. Arthur just didn't want to be there. He was the King, everyone would look to him for leadership that he didn't have. This was one of the few times he didn't want to be King.

Arthur knew deep down that he was wise and knew what he was doing, but he still always had this pit of self doubt that got in the way. This was usually when Merlin would tell him to trust himself and do what he thinks is right, but Arthur didn't know what that was.

A sound of clanging metal woke Arthur from his thoughts, he jerked his head up to see Gwaine stumbling into the swords. Arthur didn't know how Gwaine could win a sword fight against six armed men while being drunk, yet couldn't walk in a straight line. Arthur gave a slight smile.

"Princess!" Gwaine said, seeing Arthur as he tried to steady himself. He came and clumsily sat next to him. "I came to find you."

"Sorry." Arthur muttered. Feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed about running away..

There was an awkward pause before Gwaine carried on talking, his voice becoming more serious. "Are you still upset about what the dragon said." Arthur looked Gwaine in the eye incredulously.

"Well, no. He told me to kill my best friend Gwaine what do you think?" Arthur snapped sharply.

Gwaine seemed taken aback by his harsh tone, but recovered quickly. "I thought I was his best friend." He muttered sulkily, before letting a smile edge onto his face. Eventually Arthur returned it, pushing Gwaine playfully.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault I shouldn't take it out on you." Arthur said apologetically.

"It's fine Arthur, I understand. Really I do." Gwaine said reassuringly, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But, you shouldn't worry Arthur. You won't have to fight Merlin. It won't come to that. If you'd come to the meeting you would have heard Morgana's army have withdrawn. There's not going to be a war. And even if there was no offence but Merlin is an all powerful sorcerer, he'd have set you on fire before you could grab your sword."

"Thank you that's so reassuring." Arthur said sarcastically, before adding seriously. "So Morgana's army have really retreated?"

"Yeah, we've had patrols around the area." Gwaine said. "Their not going to attack."

"Why did they retreat though? With magic we would have been easily defeated." Arthur said in confusion.

"You always have to look at the negative don't you." Gwaine said sighing. "But, you're right. I don't know what kind of game Morgana's playing, but it can't be good." He pulled Arthur to his feet. "We and the others better start thinking of a way to stop her."

Two mysterious figures with jet black cloaks strode through the lower town towards the Castle. Neither of them taking care not to be seen, after all if they were recognised they could easily blast them out the way. It no longer mattered to Merlin how many innocents died, everyone in Camelot was an enemy now. He looked forward to seeing the effect Morgana's reign would have on the people of Camelot once she was on the throne.

Merlin and Morgana easily went up the stone steps and into the castle, their cloaks whipping their shoes. They saw a few guards on their way to Arthur's chambers, most of which Merlin killed. A few got away with just being knocked unconscious.

They were all nameless faces though. Men Merlin had never seen before, and if he had he had not noticed them. He was beginning to think he would make it to the King without seeing anyone he recognised when there was the sound of footsteps clattering against the stone floor. Merlin turned to see if it was another guard. Bringing his magic to the surface incase he needed it.

However it was not a guard, it was nothing more than a servant. Merlin felt a flicker of recognition. It was Lord Godwin's manservant, James. He was younger than Merlin, and still a kind of innocence about him. He used to remind Merlin of himself when he first became Arthur's manservant. James had always respected Merlin and cared a lot about what he thought, and when he started working in the castle it was Merlin that showed him what to do. The boy had grown up considerably since then, but would still ask Merlin for his advice now and then.

Merlin was about to turn back and go on, as the boy posed no danger, when his hood slipped. Revealing his face.

James startled, before breaking into a wide grin. failing to see the cold look in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin." James said. "You're in Camelot, the knights told me you went to visit your mother." He looked at Merlin expectantly.

"Yes, I've just returned." Merlin said, sharply. Before demanding. "Where is the King?" James looked at him a bit warily, finally noticing that there was something different about his friend.

"He's in the throne room with the knights." James said, beginning to eye the cloaked figure behind Merlin cautiously. Seeming unsure of the entire situation.

Merlin was about to make an excuse and leave, when Morgana lowered her hood. James let out a small gasp, he probably recognised Morgana from her short reign as Queen. Merlin suddenly remembered his father was a guard and had been killed for not swearing loyalty to Morgana. No wonder he remembered her face. James started to back up away from them, a look of fear and panic on his face.

Merlin gave a slight sigh, he couldn't have the boy going and telling anyone Morgana was in the castle. The warning bell would be set off. His eyes flashed molten gold, and James was thrown through the air. His head slamming against the cold stone wall. His eyes fluttered shut.

Merlin didn't take the time to see if he was still alive or not, instead he pushed Morgana slightly. Urging her to go on. She didn't move though. She locked his gaze for a second.

"At least you finally see that sacrifices have to be made." She said smirking. "You struggled so with that concept before."

"So you keep reminding me." Merlin said tightly. He wanted her to stop making references to his past, it only reminded him of a weaker version of himself. "I know you love dramatic entrances Morgana, but was that really necessary?"

"Does it matter, he was just a servant. Who would really care if anything happened to him." Morgana said coldly, Merlin gave her a slight glare. Somehow he couldn't help himself remembering James talk about his little sister and how much he loved her. Merlin felt something in his heart that faintly reminded him of guilt, it was gone as quickly as it came though. As Morgana said, sacrifices had to be made. "You know it took a lot of self control to stop myself using magic when you did, it must be part of the bond we share. It's getting stronger."

"We should go, at least we know where the King is now." Merlin muttered, pushing past Morgana. Ignoring what she just said

Arthur sat at the round table with the knights, they were talking about why Morgana might have withdrawn her troops and they weren't getting very far.

"Maybe she feared she wasn't powerful enough, and wanted to find more men." Leon suggested.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "We've been over this, they have magic. They don't need an army as powerful as ours."

"What about Merlin? What if managed to stop the darkness somehow and kill Morgana?" Elyion said.

"Unlikely." Arthur said. "We'd have heard from him now if that was true, and the darkness has taken over him. I don't think he's strong enough to fight back."

"Well, it is possible that Morgana decided to stop trying to take over Camelot. Or trying to kill you and has taken up gardening instead as a less destructive hobby." Gwaine offered innocently. The knights looked at him with something between exasperation and amusement.

"For some reason I don't see that happening." Arthur said.

"Stranger things have happened." Gwaine said.

"You're probably right about that." Arthur admitted.

At that moment the resounding clang of the warning bell hit their ears. They all got to their feet unsheathing their swords instinctively.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded, the knight's looked at each other offering no answer.

Arthur thought logically. It couldn't be a coincidence that there was an intruder in the castle while all this was going on with Morgana. He scowled at the thought of the witch. He dreaded to think what she was doing here.

Arthur instantly thought about where Gwen was, but then gave a brief sigh of relief. She was out riding with a patrol of guards to protect her.

"I'll go find out, you should stay here and protect the King." Gwaine said to the knights before heading towards the doors.

"I don't need protecting." Arthur said rather indignantly. Partly because Gwaine was implying he couldn't defend himself, and partly because he was giving the orders. When Arthur was sure that he should be the one doing that.

"Of course you don't Princess." Gwaine called behind him, as he pushed the heavy throne room door shut behind him.

The warning bell continued to clang for a few minutes before it stopped. Gwaine had still not returned. Arthur was about to give the order for them to leave the throne room and find out what was going on when there was a loud bang against the heavy wood door. Followed by another and another. As if someone was trying to break it down.

Arthur clutched his sword tightly, it had to be Morgana. He could feel that uneasy feeling he always had when she was around him, and also only she would want to make such a dramatic entrance by blasting the door open instead of simply opening it.

What was she even doing here, if she was going to attack why not do it with her army.

Then it hit him. Morgana had withdrawn her army so that she could get him out of the way before the war started. Arthur didn't know how he hadn't seen this before.

He started breathing heavier, concentrating on the door. A kind of fear gripping him. He was afraid not only of Morgana, but that Merlin might be there. He really hoped he didn't have to face his friend.

The door was eventually ripped from it's hinges, and went crashing to the floor. The echoes reverberating around them. The unmistakable faces of Merlin and Morgana came into the throne room. Once again emanating power.

Arthur's breath hitched, as he met Merlin's cold eyes. They pierced him with hatred, making Arthur's grip on his sword shaky.

The other knights raised their swords, and Merlin just rolled his eyes as if they were being incredibly dull. Morgana and Merlin's eyes flashed simultaneously, making the swords fly from their hands until Arthur was the only one still armed.

Merlin took a step forward and smirked maliciously. "Arthur, it's been a long time."

**Thank you for reading! I feel a bit evil leaving it there, please forgive me! :) **

**By the way anyone that loves doctor who listen to The big bang 2 by chameleon circuit! Every time I get sad about Merlin I play it on my ukulele and it makes me smile :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, many apologies. It's Christmas in a few days, I can't wait. I'm getting a t-shirt with "I have stuck with Harry until the very end" on it, and another with "Potterhead Whovian Sherlockian"! I can't wait! Also there's Doctor Who on Christmas day :)**

**I'm up to 44 followers :) I'm so happy :) I'd love to get up to 50, but my expectations might be too high.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed or favourited :) I love them all!**

**bubzchoc - Thank :) I'm so sorry I took so long!**

**SpanaHana - Thank you! I hope you think this chapter is alright :) Sorry I took ages :)**

**1983Sarah - Thanks :) I'm so glad you liked that chapter!**

**sword - Thanks! Sorry I took so long to update!**

Merlin took a step forward and smirked maliciously. "Arthur, it's been a long time."

Arthur stiffened slightly at the cold tone, but held his head up proudly. Trying to seem unfazed.

"Merlin. You and Morgana have formed some kind of alliance I see."

Morgana came forward to stand beside Merlin. The knights braced themselves as if preparing themselves for some kind of magical attack. Morgana couldn't help her lips curve into a smile when she saw easy it was to cast fear into the hearts of the mighty knights of Camelot.

"What happens next?" Arthur asked, though he was quite sure he could anticipate the answer.

"Well, dear brother. It starts with your death." Morgana began.

At the threat to their King's life the knights behind Arthur glared daggers at the witch, all holding their tongues despite their obvious desire to speak out against her.

"Then Camelot will fall and you will take the throne." Arthur finished.

"Yes." Morgana smirked. "It is right fully mine after all."

Arthur couldn't help but scoff at her words, which made Morgana eyes widen in outrage.

"You have no claim to the throne Morgana. You were illegitimate and also you are a woman." Morgana's nostril's flared furiously.

"Then why would Uther deny I was his daughter to protect your future." Morgana demanded.

"Maybe he just didn't want to bring upon himself the shame of having had an illegitimate child."

She was about to protest to this last statement when Merlin interrupted her.

"Will you two stop." He said in a drawling voice. "It's always the same thing, with both of you too arrogant to give in and admit the other other is right. You probably get that from your father. Anyone can tell you're brother and sister."

You couldn't tell who was more outraged at Merlin's words. Arthur was the first to compose himself and regain the ability to speak.

"What are you hoping for in this plan then. What happens after the Kingdom is in Morgana's hands? You reign by her side? Do you really think you can trust her?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I don't trust her. No Pendragon is trust worthy, besides I don't seek the throne of Camelot. I'm not doing this for power." Merlin said callously.

"Then what? You think you're bringing some kind of justice by killing me?" Arthur asked.

"Partly for justice, partly for revenge."

"Who for?" Arthur asked, guilt evident in his voice. "For Freya?"

Merlin's eyes darkened immediately, and if looks could kill Arthur wouldn't be standing there.

"Don't even speak her name." Merlin threatened violently. Arthur almost felt himself take a step back, he knew it was probably foolish to go on. Merlin could destroy him easier than blinking, but he had to get this off his chest.

"You never told me. You never gave me a chance to apologise. But now I know, and I know this doesn't mean anything to you but I'm so sorry for her death. But I also know that you wouldn't have stayed with me so long if you hadn't in some way forgiven me." Arthur said.

"You're right." Merlin said coldly. "It means nothing to me."

"Don't try and get through to him." Morgana said sharply. "The Merlin you know is gone, I would've thought you'd have accepted that by now."

"Unlike some people, I don't give up on my friends so easily." Arthur said. Morgana's eyes narrowed at the insult, but he ignored her turning back to Merlin.

"Merlin, I know you're still in there. I don't care how many people tell me otherwise, because I am not giving up on you. I won't. You've got to try and listen to me Merlin, this isn't you. This is the darkness."

"I don't care how many times you tell me that you've always hated me and resented me. I know deep down you don't, and there's nothing you can do to make me think that the last six years have been a lie."

"Though I now realise you do have reason to hate me. So I just want to say how sorry I am for everything you blame me for, I would never have done anything to hurt you had I known."

If I could take everything back I would. All the sorcerers that were unjustly killed, the magical creatures I killed even if they posed no danger and all those years I didn't listen to you and called you an idiot when you deserved to be called a hero"

I'm sorry about all the times I've been ignorant and insensitive and just a prat. And I know there's been a lot of those times."

"Even if there is no way of getting the real Merlin back I still want to thank you. Not only for staying with me and supporting me all this time, or for saving my life every other day. Thank you for being my friend. I only wish I'd said that when the real you was around to hear it."

For a moment Arthur thought he saw Merlin waver for a moment, but then Morgana sank her poison a bit deeper.

"Well said brother, you always were good at speeches. The people of this Kingdom really are fools if they believe anything you have to say." Morgana said sharply.

"Enough talk." Merlin said abruptly. "We should kill him now." The ease with which Merlin said that made Arthur shiver, as well as the fear of iminant death. Though you'd think that he'd be used to that by now.

The knights behind Arthur shifted uncomfortably, but as they were unarmed they seemed confused about how they should be protecting their King. Percival stepped forward incase either Merlin or Morgana tried to throw a spell at him, but Arthur pushed him back.

"I've got this." Arthur muttered to Percival. Arthur was not foolish he knew he in no way had this under control. He was facing two of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, both of which wanted him dead and all he had was a sword.

He knew it didn't look good. He just didn't want any of his knights to try and die for him, he didn't care if it was their duty or not. He felt himself remembering how self sacrificing Merlin used to be, and how he would have to have a conversation with him every time he tried to die for him. Which was quite often. Every time it was useless though, Merlin would continue to risk his life for Arthur regardless how many times he told him not to. It was kind of ironic that he would be the one to kill him in the end.

"Would you do the honers Emrys?" Morgana asked, clearly taunting Arthur. Merlin nodded curtly.

He took another step closer to them, and Arthur was suddenly aware of the sword in his hand. With one strike he could kill Merlin. Stop the attack.

Morgana was powerful, but without Merlin they would have a chance at defeating her. Saving the Kingdom from her reign.

Arthur gripped the sword more tightly, as if preparing to defend himself. Merlin didn't miss this slight movement. Along with the guilty expression on Arthur's face his thought processes were easy to read.

"I should of known." Merlin said coldly. "All this talk of friendship and how sorry you are for what you have done. I knew it was all lies, you would still kill me to save your own pathetic life."

Arthur looked ashamed at this point yet didn't lower his sword.

"Well, if you're going to kill me here's your chance. At least have the guts to go through with it." Merlin said, daring him.

Arthur's heart was racing, his palms sweating. He began to raise his sword. He knew that this was not Merlin his friend but Merlin the enemy. He kept saying over and over in his head that he had to kill him for the good of the Kingdom. How many would die under Morgana's tyrannical reign if he let him kill him?

He met Merlin's eyes ready to stab him, when suddenly he found he couldn't.

Though those eyes perceived him differently now, but they still belonged to his friend. The darkness and Merlin looked so alike, it was suddenly impossible to distinguish between his feelings about the darkness from his feelings about his friend.

His heart jolted, and he felt a sudden surge of guilt.

Whoever he was now Merlin used to be his best friend. He depended on him as much as he depended on Gwen. He couldn't kill him.

He knew Merlin would say it was the right thing to do, but if it was the other way around he knew Merlin wouldn't have been able to do it.

As a King he always prided himself on trying to do what was right. This time though he just wasn't strong enough. He couldn't kill his friend.

His sword fell with a clatter to the ground.

"You always were weak. It will be the Kingdoms downfall." Merlin said.

Arthur knew it was coming. His death. Since he seemed to always get into these life and death situations he often wondered how he would die.

He hoped it would be when he was old, with Gwen at his side. With his family and friends around him.

He never thought it would be like this.

Arthur was about to close his eyes, prepare himself for his final moments.

When he saw a flash of red in the distance. His vision was drawn over to the figure behind Morgana wearing a cloak of Camelot, it was unmistakeably Gwaine.

He heard Merlin begin to chant some kind of spell, when suddenly he saw Gwaine stab Morgana through the heart with his sword. The chanting stopped immediately.

Morgana's eyes widened with shock. Blood beginning to seep through her clothes. She let out one last gasp before falling to the floor, dead. Eyes still and unseeing.

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath, the shock taking hold of him. He didn't know how to feel about Morgana's death. Whether to rejoice in the death of an enemy that had been a constant threat to his Kingdom. Or to mourn over the death of his sister who he had known since he was a child.

Arthur felt tears pricking his eyes. Had he wanted this? After all these years of trying to find her?

He was distracted by a weary voice beside him.

"Arthur?" Was the unmistakeable voice of Merlin. Though it lacked the cold detachment that was there only a few minutes ago.

He turned quickly to face him.

There was no longer a cruelty hiding behind his eyes, or a cruel smirk on his face. Instead it was the friend he had known for six years, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Are you alright?"

"Merlin is it you?" Arthur asked warily. Hardly daring to believe his friend was back.

Merlin managed a weak smile. And, even if it was only for a few seconds, Arthur thought that maybe everything was back the way it was before. The way things were supposed to be.

Then Merlin's legs gave way underneath him.

Arthur caught him before he hit the ground. Everything became slightly blurry after that.

**Another cliff hanger! I feel evil again! Can't wait until Merlin on christmas eve:) If Arthur doesn't accept Merlin I'm going to cry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry it's taken a shamefully long time to upload this! Please forgive me. I'll probably be updating this later so if anyone has any ideas they're all welcome:)**

**Thanks to all that reviewed or favourited.**

**Ppsh- I'm sorry you're disappointed by the ending. To be honest I was getting bored with the story, and couldn't think of a good twist at the end. You're right Morgana couldn't be killed with a normal weapon. If you look back I've edited the story so Gwaine has Arthur's sword.**

Arthur sat at Merlin's bedside, where he had been for the past few hours. Gwen clutched his hand anxiously as he watched his friends chest rise and fall.

Morgana's body had been moved from where she died. Arthur had already decided as King that she would be given a proper funeral, despite her crimes. She would be remembered as the friend she used to be. Her grave would not have her father's name on it, there was nothing more she would have despised.

The knights had been going in and out, except Gwaine who had refused to leave and was currently sitting on the other side of the bed.

Although Morgana's death caused him some kind of pain he couldn't blame Gwaine for her death, after all he was only doing his duty and saving the life of his King.

After doing all he could for Merlin Gaius had rather reluctantly gone to tend other patients, like James who had been found earlier unconscious. However every time he came past he would look at Merlin fondly, in much the same way a father would look at his son. It was clear how much it meant for him to have Merlin back in his care.

Gaius had just gone to deliver a potion to one of his, but they had spoken earlier about what it would be like when Merlin woke up. Gaius explained that when Morgana died the enchantment might have been broken, or what happened earlier was a fluke and the spell was still in tact. As king Arthur had learnt not to have false hope, however in this case he couldn't help himself.

Merlin suddenly took a shuddering breath making Arthur's head jolt up. His eyes began to flutter open.

"Merlin?" Arthur said. "Merlin can you hear me?"

Merlin's vision went in and out of focus until he found reality again. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted, and after the suffocation of the darkness he could finally breathe again.

"Arthur?" He started weakly.

The King's face broke into a smile, Gwen seemed almost in tears beside him.

"Good to have you back." Arthur said, the emotion in his voice giving him away. Merlin gave a feeble smile trying to push himself up, before giving a wince.

"Careful." Gwaine said sympathetically. "Gaius doesn't want you to strain yourself."

"God forbid." Merlin muttered.

There was silence for a second, before Arthur blurted out. "Do you remember anything?" Gwen gave him a disapproving glance. "What?"

"Gaius said not to push him." She said.

"Your not." Merlin said with a grimace."I remember everything... I'm really sorry Arthur."

"What for?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Um... For almost killing you." Merlin said. "The only thing I have to remember is to protect you and I can't even do that right."

"Merlin listen to me, this was not your fault."

"Yeah mate, it was Morgana not you." Arthur shuddered slightly at his sister's name.

"But it was though. I should have beaten this. I'm supposed to be the most powerful Warlock that ever lived and this enchantment almost destroyed me, if it wasn't for Gwaine..." Merlin trailed off, drooping his head in shame. "And what about those guards I killed. And... Oh God what happened to James? Is he alive."

"James?" Arthur asked in confusion, but Gwen stepped in.

"The servant that Percival found a few hours ago. Don't worry Merlin he'll be fine, he just needs a few days rest." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, but still the guilt didn't leave his face.

"Merlin the very fact that you feel guilty about that, something that wasn't your fault, shows what a good person you are." Arthur said in his firm I-Am-King-And-Am-Always-Right-Voice. Merlin nodded, though he still didn't seem convinced. "Could you give us a minute?"

Gwen and Gwaine nodded getting up. Gwaine gripped Merlin's shoulder before he left, and Gwen hugged him as tightly as she dared.

"So what are you going to call me an idiot for?" Merlin asked feigning exasperation.

"I'm not going to call you an idiot." Arthur said, deflating slightly.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me about everything I did? About Freya?"

Merlin didn't seem too shocked by the question, probably because he remembered Arthur apologising earlier. Arthur wanted him to remember that part. "Because I'd forgiven you, and telling would only upset you so why would I do that?"

"Can you for once in your life stop being so selfless and self sacrificing?"

"Your calling me self sacrificing?" Merlin asked incredulously. "You should have killed me back there, but no you volunteered to die instead. Don't you understand if you die the Kingdom would fall apart. Do you know how dangerous it is that your willing to die for me?" He finished frustratedly.

"Oh, but you're allowed to die for me? Is that it?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"The Kingdom will be destroyed without you."

"It will be destroyed without you too." Arthur said, with such strength that Merlin didn't give a comeback. After a while Arthur lowered his tone and carried on. "Listen I know you're a servant, but you're more than that. And I don't mean because you are an all powerful warlock and dragon lord or anything like that. I mean because you're my best friend. Without you the Kingdom would fall apart, because I'm not worth anything as a King without you there beside me. So don't go saying you don't matter."

"Thanks." Merlin said quietly, stunned.

"Just think about that the next time you're being a hero." Arthur said.

A grin began to cover Merlin's face. "I will, and don't worry I'll tell you next time you're being a prat."

"I don't doubt you will, only this time do it when I deserve it as well as when I don't." Merlin gave a hesitant nod.

"Since you've come up with this new appreciation for me, do I get a day off."

"Nope." Arthur said, Merlin slumped back in annoyance. "Well, I can't have my new court sorcerer stop defending the Kingdom."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"We're making the announcement in a few days. Me and Gwen decided that I had waited around far too long on my promise to you."

"Do you mean it?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"It's about time magic came back don't you think. I know it won't be easy, but if I owe you anything after all these years it's this." Merlin grinned, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur said jokingly.

"You always have to ruin the moment don't you." Merlin said. "At least something came form this experience then."

"I suppose, and Morgana's dead." He added, his smile wavering for a second.

"I know, I'm sorry Arthur. Really I am."

"She was the enemy, I know I shouldn't care." Arthur began to feel tears pricking his eyes.

"You're allowed to care Arthur she was your sister. I understand she used to be my friend too, I miss her too." Merlin said solemnly.

"I know." Arthur replied.

"She'd be glad you were bringing magic back."

"I suppose, it won't be easy at first though. There's still a lot of prejudice against sorcerers, it might take a while for people to get used to the idea." Arthur said.

"You're right it'll take a while, but I think it will be alright in the end."

"Yeah, I think so too."

It's always easier to pretend that we have no choice in the decisions we have to make, but there's always a choice. Merlin always chose Arthur because he was his destiny. That wasn't the real reason though, he always save Arthur for the same reason Arthur always saved Merlin. They were brothers. Maybe not in blood but in bond. So however strong Morgana's bond with Merlin was it could never overcome theirs, because theirs was made not on power but on trust and friendship.

That's what builds a Kingdom and keeps it together.

**Finally completed:) Sorry to any that weren't happy with the end!**


End file.
